Crushed
by ArchAngelDiasus
Summary: She's the geeky smart girl. He's the popular, yet smart boy. She's always noticed him and eveything he does. He hardly knew she existed. After he notices her, When does a crush turn into a cruel joke? SakuSasu...
1. Haruno Sakura

**Hello all...Tis me again. Another story from me. Hope you enjoy it. YOU MUST REVIEW; please..**

_Disclaimer: I don't own crap..no, not even Naruto..(oh shock horror..)_

* * *

There I was, staring at him again. He looks so amazing, even when all he's doing is breathing he looks so…He makes my heart skip a beat every single time he looks at me…Which, let me tell isn't often. I was sitting in the second row and he was in the third, I'd crane my neck back just to peer at him, anyway, all together there were four rows by five. He's the most popular guy at our school. He's the biggest sex icon here in our little town. All the girls talk about him, they hang around him like a flock of birds, or sharks ready to eat up their pray. They talk to him everyday, no, every hour practically, and I've never uttered a word in his direction. Well, once actually I tried to say sorry to him because I accidentally bumped into him, and well, it kind of come out like a "sorwy-ugh-sasu.." sort of thing, let me tell you, it was not pretty…He just glanced at me for about half a second and went on with his life. That was the closest thing to a conversation I've ever ever had with Uchiha Sasuke.

I was so stuck in my trace staring at Sasuke that I didn't even hear my name being called by our teacher, Genma. At our school, our teachers tell us to call them by their first name, because none of our teachers are married, and they dislike the Miss, Ms, or Mr thing, it makes them feel old, though to tell the truth some of them are, oh well.

"Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA" yelled Genma, finally I snapped out of my trance suddenly.

"Yeah I like peanuts!" I yelled out of shock. There I heard a roar of laughter and I processed what had just happened.

Oh my god…You total idiot!

I glanced over to Sasuke, he wasn't even looking, he was still peering at what Genma had written down, figures, he is the top student…Along with me of course. Well, it did look like he was smiling. Was he smiling at me? At what I said! Then Genma ruined my thoughts, yet again.

"Yes well, it's all very good and all that you like peanuts but please do not daze off into my classroom, for it will earn you a one way ticket to detention…" There was an 'ooh' from the class room; they always did that when the word 'detention' or 'trip to the principal's office' was mentioned.

"However, since your record is clean I'll let you off with a warning…" Then I could hear a few disappointed sighs from across the room. Then the bell sounded and Genma dismissed us. The class stood up and made a pile towards the door. It was stupid 20 kids would try to squeeze themselves through a one metre by two metre door. Did they really think they'd all fit. But this time I didn't mind because, right beside me was him! I could feel his arm pressing against mine from all the other people pushing themselves through a small doorway. I just got out and he turned left, whereas I was going to have to turn right. I was busy stuck in thought thinking about Sasuke's warm, strong, protective arm when I felt somebody grab mine. I squeaked out of shock and somebody laughed and muttered to their friend "I wonder if she was thinking about saying she liked Walnuts this time". I sighed and faced who had grabbed my arm.

"Kiba, what's wrong with you. I was thinking about…"

"Him again?" he finished. I stared at him a little annoyed with his tone, but I nodded anyway.

"Have you even spoken to him yet?" he asked, even though he knew the answer already. We walked down the hall to my locker. He put his hands behind his head as we walked and I held mine together in front of me.

"I…Of course..I..No..Happy? I haven't spoken to him..well, if you count that time I bumped into him.." I looked to Kiba for a little support but he shook his head, as if silently saying "No, Sakura, just..no…"

I sighed heavily then spoke again. "Well how can I talk to him, he's like…Uchiha Sasuke! He's the most popular guy in the school…and plus I heard he was going out with that Yamada or whatever girl…She's such a slut.."

"You're only saying that because she might be dating him. And from what I, the great Kiba has heard, they aren't dating.."

"Really!" I looked to his face excitingly waiting for him to confirm his words but he smiled and shrugged, I hit him playfully just as we arrived to my locker.

"You're walking me home right?" I said with a bit of authority. Kiba noticed this and said "Whoa, getting ahead of yourself a bit aren't we, I mean, what if I had some prior commitment huh? You know I do actually have a life...Even though I know how much that surprises you…I do…"

I scoffed.

"I do…Well actually I might not, because I would be walking you home!" he laughed and I shot him a dangerous look, and he looked away and laughed anyway. I shook my head and grabbed my books and shoved them into my bag. Kiba was prepared and had already grabbed his bag, it was hung lazily over his right shoulder and slinking downwards. I don't remember how Kiba and I became friends. Maybe it was when his other friend Shino moved away, he was bit down for a couple of days, then he was ready for the world again, mind you we were only about 7 years old at the time. We were in the same little grade and were paired together by our teacher. I suppose that's how we became friends.

"And plus, you have to walk me home, or what would be the point if you went home and walked to my house because you're sleeping over anyway you fool.." I retorted after, sadly, much thought, I was never good at comebacks, I wasn't even sure that what I had just said was a comeback, Kiba knew this about me and replied.

"That was pathetic Haruno…Anyway, yeah I will walk home with you, I mean, I don't need change clothes to sleep in, I have all I need, socks, underwear, birthday suit…"

I slapped him sharply on the arm. "Ow, I was only kidding!" he said defensively. I loved this about Kiba, he was such a good friend, he was protective of me, and yet I could hit him all I wanted hehe. He was funny this way. Anyway, Kiba was coming over my house to sleep over because today was my 16th birthday. Nobody at school noticed, because they don't notice me, that's how it goes. My parent's wouldn't mind about Kiba sleeping over he's like a family known friend, our mothers did work together too, funny isn't it, it's like we had to meet, our mothers worked together and we were paired in school, I wish it was like that with me and Sasuke, then we'd be together always. Ah, Sasuke-kun…How I longed to call him that. As I was saying, before I got distracted, my mom and dad actually got divorced and mum works overseas a lot with Kiba's mum, so we just take turns sleeping over each other's house's, they wouldn't be back for weeks.

"Thank god it's Friday…" I said when I finally collected all my belongings and we started walking for the exit of our school. We walked out the gates and I peered to my left and saw Sasuke sitting on the brick wall, which was only about a metre high, he saw me and smiled slightly, I looked away sharply and stared straight forward.

"He smiled at me kiba! This day has turned out to be the best day so far! I've made…terrific progress…" I snickered at the thought of his gorgeous smile. I looked back to see what he was doing and I saw that Ino chick walk up to him and it was so obvious that she was flirting.

"S-She's touching my man! Why I outta kick that bit-"

"Whoa whoa, calm down there….and why would his kiss make your day, what about mine?"

"Kiba? Kiss? I said he smiled…What are you talking about?"

"Uh that's what I mean, smile…I smile at you all the time, what about me?" he pushed his bottom lip out and made puppy eyes.

"Pfft, oh please Kiba...It's different, I like..I'm in love with him, ya know?" Kiba looked away then spoke.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean…" We walked in silence for about 5 minutes until I spoke suddenly.

"Maybe you should o to your house, I mean, maybe you could take Akamaru over my place..."

"Oh, my big sister took Akamaru for a while, I have no idea why she did that…She's a weird one she is…"

"Oh, I see where you get it from..." I laughed and so did Kiba. After we arrived at my house, we pulled out some mattresses and put them in the lounge room and watch a couple of movies before we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with a sudden nudge on my left cheek. I opened my eyes and peered around the room, Kiba was sleeping the opposite way that I was and his foot was in my face.

"Ah.." I yelled as I slapped his foot from my face. He muttered something inaudible and sat up while rubbing his eyes.

"What?..." he mumbled. I shook my head and fell back down and started to think about him again. IT would be at least to more days until I saw him. I almost had every class with him, except P.E which we have a girls and boys class, English and history. I was pretty lucky, I practically did have every lesson with him, more than most girls actually. It was all I wished for, expect for us to you know, be together, but that was a bit too much to ask for.

"Thinking about Uchiha aren't you.." said Kiba.

"…Yeah…so what?" I asked.

"Ya know…well, nothing actually..I should go home, I have work to do.."

Kiba? Have work to do, as if...

Kiba then got up and assembled all his belongings and left with a 'goodbye' and 'see you Monday'. I didn't see him that weekend, I had no idea what he was doing. Oh and if you want to know what he got me or my birthday, he got me a new gold ruby necklace, it was beautiful. And, he got me a condom. Strawberry flavoured. I was a bit shocked but he merely laughed at me and said 'You know, if you let your hair down once in a while and where different clothes, you'd really need that', his comment ended with a smack over the head and that's where that conversation stopped. Would guys really be attracted to me if I wore different clothes and took my hair out? You see I always wear my hair up in a bun or just a plain ponytail. I'm a pretty boring girl to be truthful. Anyway, this weekend was so boring, I had Monday morning to look forward to. I was the student council vice president, and guess who the other vice was. That's right, Uchiha Sasuke, he still didn't notice me though. Maybe I should take Kiba's advice. Yep that's what I'm gonna do, on Monday to the meeting, I'm going to wear my hair out!

_Monday Morning_

No way am I letting my hair out. I know I said I would but, that's…no…I'm not doing it!

Out of nowhere Kiba ran out from behind me and pinned my arms to my side with one of his. With the other he grabbed a hold of my blue rubber band and pulled it from my hair. I squealed in protest, it hurt a little. Then he ran off mumbling "Haha, he'll definitely notice you now! You'll thank me"

I felt so self conscious. I was standing right outside the door, the entrance to our meeting which started about 5 minutes ago. I still hadn't moved a minute later. Should I just skip it, then retrieve my hair tie? I feel like a fool. I must look ridiculous. Then I feel someone push past me and open the door and walk, in…Too late now. I think he was on of the random members. There were about 12 all up, six male and six female. I slowly make my way entering the room. As I walk to my seat I see most of the six males looking at me, the president is a male, but he and Sasuke were talking about vending machines and that they were useful and convenient for the students. It's not until I take my seat beside Sasuke that he glances at me then back at the president, who is Hyuuga Neji, then he looks back at me, sort of like a double take. I smile on the inside, he noticed me. Then a second later, yeah a second, not a lousy mili second a whole 'one one hundred' second. Then the meeting continues. Every so often I look around and I see one of the male members looking at me, then smile and look away. I felt so special. When the meeting is concluded we all empty out the room and head for our first lesson, we don't need to go to form class, because as student council members, on a Monday morning we are excused. My first lesson is Science, with Sasuke!


	2. Detention

Now, in my science class there are about 8 science lab desks, where we do all our experiments and writing and whatever else we do and whatnot. They are in two rows of four and there are two people to each desk. My partner, is sadly not Sasuke but some random friend of Kiba, her name is Hinata, he hardly ever speaks a word, but he is quite smart, not as much as me though, I hold the top grades, me Sakura Haruno, I actually could be the best student in my grade. Hah, yeah, that's ironic I suppose, I score high in academic studies, but with guys I score nil, zero, crap all…Quite sad really, the only guy who talks to me would be Kiba, I suppose it doesn't help that I sit alone at lunch. I bring it on myself.

I sit down next to my lab partner Hinata, our lab desk is on the right hand side and is the second from the front. She looks at me, as if he was thinking about saying that somebody is already sitting there, but I think she realises that it's actually me. I peer around the class room for Sasuke. He hasn't arrived yet. I get so pissed off sometimes because his lab partner is that stupid blond shell (No offence to any blondies out there...) Ino…blagh, I hate her sooo much, her over sugar sweet act disgusts me, the way she just pours herself all over Sasuke, and sometimes what makes it worse is the way that he sort of allows it. Do I have to be blond and drop-dead gorgeous, not that she is, for him to notice, or like me? But, I suppose he did notice me this morning. The door opens suddenly and our teacher walks in.

Ugh, Sasuke's going to get detention…

You see out teacher doesn't allow or tolerate noise, tardiness or rudeness. She ends it with detention, no warnings, and no threats; just straight on detention…She's a hard arse. We call her Anko.

"Open your books and read from pages 134 to 214. That's what you're going to do this lesson" and just as she believes that we are about to groan about it she continues "Anybody who complains, I will personally kick your ass to the detention room" and of course, nobody says a thing. I open my text book and start reading, after 5 minutes I'm already up to page 150. I then jump a little, from shock, as a small piece of paper lands on my desk. I stare at the crumpled piece of folded paper. I cautiously grab it and start to open it.

"Haruno Sakura" says Anko loudly.

Oh crap, I'm so busted. Ugh, I didn't even do anything, I only touched it TT

"Come up here, I want to tell you something.." she continues as she spots my fearful face. I sigh for relief as I walk up to her desk and stand in front of it.

"I just wanted to tell you about a science competition coming up, if you want to enter it just feel free to talk to me about it" I nod and say "Thank you" then I start to walk away and she says "That's detention for you Sakura, you'd better destroy that note before I read it in front of the class, oh and your hair looks nice" I'm a bit shocked from her words, maybe even more about the hair part. Oh well. I didn't even get to read it. I don't even know who it's from. I don't want to throw it away as I'm passing the bin, and I know that Anko is watching me, and if I don't throw it, she'll read it in front of the class. She's done it before, but just as I reach the bin the door swings right open and makes contact with my face, I stumble back as a couple people laugh. Anko stands up points to a couple of people and says "you, you, you and you; detention!" She then looks at the perpetrator and continues "And you Uchiha Sasuke! Three detentions for you, one for tardiness, another one for rudeness, you hurting poor Sakura" I look up and glance up at him. He hears my name then looks at me then smiles. He's smiling at me! Then he looks back at Anko.

"What about the third one?" he asks smugly.

"The third one because I just don't like you, now sit down" she says this sternly, it's true she doesn't really like him at all. Once she confided in me, me I don't know why, but she thinks he's a stuck up rich boy, who thinks he's better than he really is, even though he's ranked first in class, I'm half a mark below…Oh it was such a stupid question! Didn't make any sense at all…uh, anyway so Sasuke went to his seat and sat beside Ino, in the commotion I didn't throw the paper away, nobody noticed, and I went straight to my seat and sat down. I put it in my text book then opened it.

"_How ya doin hag…Wanna come over my place and become a woman?" _says the message.

I scoff, I'm so disgusted by this letter, who the hell threw it. I glance around the room and look for guilty people. I then hear some snickering and stare at him, Sai, that dirty little bastard.

"Detention Sakura..I must say I wasn't expecting that from you…Now give me that note"

_Ohhh shit! I mean, crap! She can't read this. _

She stands and makes it to the door just as the bell rings, I stand up abruptly and make for the door.

"Lucky.." I hear Anko say, just as I make it out the class room. For the rest of the day I think about how I've gotten my first detention. Ugh, there goes my perfect record. I'm thinking of this because I don't really have anything to do in class except learn, which is what we're supposed to do…but Sasuke isn't in them to distract me. But then I think how I'm going to have detention with him this afternoon and how he smiled at me. Uchiha Sasuke smiled at me. Before I know it, schools ended and I'm making my way to the designated detention room.

I find an empty seat and sit down. I peer around and I see people from this morning's science lesson. Haha! That's what you get for laughing at me. I sit down and grab out a piece of paper. Then I feel somebody poke me, I turn around and see Kiba flashing me a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Uh, I got in trouble, sorry I didn't even see you.." I reply.

"Nah it's alright. Wow, you get in trouble, what is that world coming too.." he remarks, I smile then turn around. I have a shocking head ache and don't feel like talking, I think he's taken the hint because I don't hear or feel anything from him. I start jotting things on my piece of paper about him. Him, it's sad, me and Kiba always say 'him' and we always know who we're talking about. I suppose I'm getting a bit obsessive and talk about him so much. Like I said, it's sad…Maybe I should stop liking him or something. I know there is no possibility at all. I stare at the paper I had written on and I read what I wrote.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I know you probably have no idea who I am, but it's me, Haruno Sakura, the other vice-president and the girl you just hit in the face today in science with a door. I just wanted to get this out of my system; I've been keeping this in for what seems like an eternity. I love you._

I stare at the bit that says 'I love you'. Then my thoughts get interrupted as he, Sasuke, walks through the door and sits behind me, next to…Kiba?!

"Hey Kiba...What's up?"

"Nothin much. I'm so bored..What d'you do?"

"Ugh, I hit some girl in the face, with a door…Oh and I was late to class.."

"Oh, her ay."

"Yeah, it's like that teacher hasn't been laid in years" I then hear the two laugh. Kiba? Since when did you…And why? You lied to me? Why would you do that when you know exactly how I feel?! Kiba, I hate you!

"So you hit some girl in the face, who was she? I hope it was by accident" I hear Kiba ask. I forgot to tell him about that.

"Oh, it was this girl I'd never seen before, I think she's new. She was in the student council meeting this morning, she's alright looking…and yeah, accident"

"Oh yeah? You should ask her out, since you don't like Ino...eh?", to this Sasuke didn't reply but sat in his seat and appeared to be in deep thought, not that I was glancing at him from the corner of my eye…

Oh my god. My heart was beating so fast throughout this conversation. They're talking about me? Does Kiba know he's talking about me? Oh my god. Sasuke might ask me out!! Oh…Oh my god. I think I'm going to…faint. I then fall off my chair and am surrounded by darkness. I hear some distant voice saying "Sakura" and "Hey that's her..". I then see Kiba stare at Sasuke, and that's all, I then black out.


	3. You want to know me?

I awake, I feel a little drowsy and dizzy, and for some reason I feel a lump on the back of my head. Then I see pictures and voices in my mind. Things like Sasuke saying that he should ask me out or something. I don't know, that probably never would have happened, and Kiba was talking to him, not possible. I then open my eyes to see that I'm in the nurse's office. Wait…I really do remember now, it all happened! That's right, Kiba sitting with Sasuke. Them talking about me, as I was studying my love note to Sasuke, me fainting. HOLY CRAP! MY LOVE NOTE! Oh god, what if somebody found it and was making fun of me at this very instant. Oh sweet Jesus, Mary mother of god! What will I do! I can't let him read that! Oh…Oh. I think I'm going to, No! I won't faint I have a mission! A mission to find my note! I ran out of the nurse's office, rushing past the startled woman's face and heading towards the detention room. When I arrived I peered through the window on the door, the room was empty. What's going on? I glanced down at my watch; 4:30!? My God! Detention finished half an hour ago! I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I then hit it with my hand and curse. I then heard the nurse's foot tapping behind me. I turned slowly and stared at her. 

"That's another detention for you tomorrow young lady!"

Great…Another detention.

I stumbled through the gates of the school and walked hurriedly to the detention room. I tried for the door, hoorah! It's unlocked. I opened it cautiously as if there were a sleeping tiger inside and peered in. Nobody was inside so I ran in. I walked around the area where I was sitting; it wasn't on the table or the ground or in the room for that matter. Who was I kidding; I left it on my desk. Anybody could have it. This is just god damn perfect! I'm so screwed. I then hear the bell ring and go to my form class, had the roll taken and then went straight to my first lesson; Math. I walk in to see Sasuke sitting in the last row examining an open piece of paper. I can barely see what it says. I stand there at the front of the class staring at Sasuke in curiosity of the note. I then realise that it's probably my note. I know this is true when I see him look up straight at me. At first he had no expression on his face; as if he was thinking then he smirked.

Oooh, that smirk! I wish I was on the receiving end of that! I then glance around and realise it was directed at me! Oh, I feel tipsy with pleasure from this feeling in my stomach, like a million butterflies fluttering around. I felt so high, and light, I then float over to my seat in the second row. So he doesn't hate me! Does that mean that he does like me! I'm so glad, Kiba's advice worked, even thought I can't really trust him now, he's lied to me once, who knows how many times he's done this. How could he do this to me? He knows Sasuke! Oh well, I'll interrogate him about that, I know he'll be expecting it. I then flick my hair slightly and neaten it up, I see a couple of guys look at me, including Sasuke. This is turning out to be a wonderful day.

When the teacher arrives, he states that we need to have study partners, for most of the students are failing, except Sasuke and I though. He allows us to have the whole lesson to discuss this. I wonder who I should partner up with; I glance at Sasuke and see that he is completely surrounded by his opposite sex. Damn them, and their leader; Ino. Such a…slut…I mean, I'm not a nasty person I'm just stating a fact. That doesn't necessarily mean that I am in fact mean, right? I then figure that I don't really need a partner, I'm not failing, quite the opposite actually. I then start doodling on a random piece of paper in front of me. I draw a cute little kitten, Hehe, kawaii! I then see a piece of folded paper fall upon my desk. I peer up and see Sasuke standing before me, smirking. Oh, to touch those lips, to breathe in his scent 24/7, how I long to be apart of his everyday life. But how can I, Haruno Sakura, be apart of something I'm not. He's popular and I'm not. I'm just dull old Sakura. I then look down and pick up the paper, I unfold it and read it.

_Haruno Sakura,_

_You say you love me? I don't know you. You say you've been keeping this inside you for an eternity? I only just noticed you yesterday. How can you love a person that never knew you existed?_

I gaze up to stare into his eyes. I, Haruno Sakura, am at a lost for words. This note, it's so amazing. I've never had anything like this written to me, it's so odd and deep at the same time. Who knew he could write something so...Hmmph, Damn Sai, this and Sai's notes are the only ones I've ever received. And he's standing right over me, how can I think of a reply so quickly? I then open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I'm struggling to say a simple word.

"You want to be apart of my life? You want to know me better?" he asks. It's like he's been secretly reading my mind. How does he know so much about me and my huge crush on him? Does he feel like this towards me? I'd like to find out so I reply.

"Yes" Wow, one syllable! I feel pretty amazed at myself. I see his lips curl once more into a smirk. He must see how much I want him and his lips because he laughs a little then walks away. Wow, I almost that had a conversation with Uchiha Sasuke! Wow. I watch as he walks casually over to our teacher and announce who his partner is; me! Oh my god, I wasn't expecting that. Hmm, I'm beginning to like this day better and better. He then walks back over to me and states that I will be going to his house this afternoon, straight after school and that he'll walk me there. I ask about Detention and he waves it off, something about skipping? I don't like skipping personally; it hurts my legs because I always hit them with the rope. I don't know what the hell he's talking about…I then wait out the rest of the day, getting more and more excited about going to Sasuke's house! I suppose I really should thank Kiba, the whole day I ignored him, he knows exactly why I was doing this. When the last bell for the day rings I rush to my locker and grab my bag and race outside to the gate to wait for Sasuke, I didn't realise it, but Kiba was just about to talk to me about yesterday, when I suddenly dash off towards the gates. I really should have been nicer to him; there are reasons to the actions of people, you know?


	4. Homework and sleepover?

When I walk outside the gates I couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. But I blame it on the other people in my way. School has just ended and everybody lives around here, so they're all walking outside the gates at the same time. I move to the side so I can wait for Sasuke. I sit on the brick wall and wait. Ten minutes pass them half an hour and I'm still there waiting. I then see Kiba approach me. I try to ignore him but he stands straight in front of me. I sigh and look up and stare at him.

"The hell do you want Kiba.." I say spitefully.

He sighs lightly and looks into my eyes and says "He's not coming you know.."

I screw up my face in anger and say "Of course he is..He said he'd meet me here…How would you know anyway. And how dare you even talk to me after what you did.."

"What I did?! So what I lied! For good reason too! You don't know the real Sasuke, Sakura. You see what you want to see!" said Kiba angrily. Wow, this would be our first fight ever, and it's about Sasuke, my crush.

"Yeah you lied Kiba! And For good reason? What reason would stop you from telling me that you know Sasuke? You two seemed pretty chummy you know! Of course I know Sasuke..Well I want to know him, that's why we're going to his house this afternoon! And what do you mean I see what I want to see?!"

Kiba raises his hand to his forehead and shakes his head. "Sakura please..All the things I do…The things I say to certain people..I do them Sakura so you don't get hurt. I didn't tell you that Sasuke and I have been friends because I care about you. Because I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Why would Sasuke hurt me?! He doesn't have any reason to! Dammit Kiba…You don't want to see me get hurt you say? Well you've hurt me anyway! I'm going home, get out of my way Kiba…" I said as I pushed passed him and made my way home. Then I heard my name being called and I turned around, ready to yell at Kiba some more when I see Sasuke walking towards me.

"Sasuke-kun!" I say happily. He catches up to me and starts walking in another direction, I assume it's to him house so I follow. I then look back at Kiba and say "I thought he wasn't coming Kiba! Another lie!"

Sasuke looks at me quizzically, but I shake my head saying "Don't worry about it…" He looks forward and stares at the path before him, as do I. Only mine isn't as literal. I think of my path, the way that I'm going. My future. Could I really have a relationship with Sasuke? What will happen to me and Kiba? Things he's done…he lied to me. But why? He said he didn't want me to get hurt…What does he mean by that? Maybe…Maybe I should talk to him tomorrow. He is my friend, pretty much my one and only friend to tell the truth. I shouldn't take him for granted. I'll just make him apologise to me and then I'll be ok, well that sounds like a plan!

I was so distracted, thinking about Kiba, that I didn't even notice that Sasuke was looking at me. When I finally realised I peered over at him, I never really noticed how tall he was, at least a head or a head and a half taller than me. When I glanced at him, he smiled then looked away. He looks so cute when he smiles. When he looked away it looked like he was thinking about something. Then out of nowhere he smirked. I was so curious as to what the hell he was thinking. Was it me? Was he thinking of me possibly? No way. Sasuke would never think of me. I think he noticed that I was staring at him because he spoke.

"Oh, I was just thinking how I hit you in the face with the door…By accident of course…Ha, you looked cute when you clutched your nose"

I couldn't help but blush. So he was thinking about me. I bet I was as red as a tomato. I cursed under my breath, because I swear that my cheeks were a darker shade of pink than my hair. He laughed a little and kept on walking. He's so nice and seems so sweet. Kiba must've been lying when he said that Sasuke would hurt me, that's what he implied anyway. It doesn't matter though, Kiba's my oldest friend, and so, why would he lie to me? I'm still so confused. Oh well, I'm going to Sasuke's house who cares right now.

Finally after what seemed forever we arrived at Sasuke's house. It was huge! It was practically a mansion! I've gone passed this house before, I always wished to go inside, to explore it, but I never expected that this was Sasuke-kun's home. I stood before the gates in awe and Sasuke laughed.

"Not what you expected right?" he asked. I nodded silently. He opened the side gate and we walked inside through the garden to the front door. He inserted a small key, turned it, and opened the door. He beckoned for me to walk in first and I did so and thanked him. He walked in after me and shut the door. I peered around, before me were a set of large marble stairs. It was so beautiful. Sasuke had kept walking and turned right. I followed him into what seemed like the living room. He sets down his bag on the floor next to the couch and speaks, breaking the silence.

"Here, sit down, let me just get us some drinks. Just make yourself at home..." And with that said he walks off. I look around as I drop my bag to the ground. I start walking anywhere my feet take me. I see a ledge with photos and make my way over there. I stare at one, but the photo is turned down. I try to stop myself, but I lose to my curiosity. I turn it over and peer at the photo. There's a small boy standing in front of a taller boy who seems a little older. I suspect that the smaller boy is Sasuke and that the taller one is a family friend or something, then I read the bottom and it reads : Sasuke and Itachi-Brothers. I gasp. I didn't know Sasuke had an older brother. I then whisper "Sasuke is a younger brother..." Then I jump when I hear a dark voice.

"Yeah I do, and I'd appreciate if you left that photo face down. It's like that for a reason.." I nodded nervously and put the photo back down as I found it. I then see another one, with Sasuke and what looks like his parents. I then look away and walk over to Sasuke. He's holding two drinks, he hands me one and sits on the couch and sets his drink upon a small table in front of the couch and the TV about two metres away.

I set myself beside Sasuke on the couch. I'm very nervous, I've never been alone with Sasuke before, or hardly ever had a conversation with him. This is all too much for a simple girl to handle. I then wonder why Sasuke was late this afternoon. I then make my thoughts verbal.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, where were you this afternoon?" He then looks at me, as if he were surprised by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I..I was waiting for about half an hour for you…"

"Oh, I thought that you were going to go home and come back. You know? Kiba said-"

"Kiba? He said something did he? Dammit..I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to ask you like that."

"Who cares, c'mon we have to study, not that we really have to" He then reaches into his bag and retrieves his math book his text book and a pen. I do the same.

"Sasuke, you hardly ever pay attention in class…Why are you a top student?" I had no idea why I asked that. Maybe I was a little jealous because I studied my arse off and he did hardly anything in class and yet he was also a top student. I didn't get it. I got so angry sometimes, but then I was happy because my crush and I were the smartest in class. I thought it was clear that we were meant to be together.

"Hmm, I do study at home you know. Things don't always appear as they seem. .Kiba should have told you that"

I don't know what he means by that. I'm a little confused. Oh well, that sounded so cool coming from Sasuke though. Then he slips his hand onto my bare leg, for my skirt is near my thigh and my heart practically jumps out of my chest. I stare down at his hand while he speaks.

"Ok, we have question four, five, six and seven to do…Tell me if you need help..." Then he takes his hand from my legs and opens his text book and starts jotting things into his Maths Book. I'm still a little shocked by his actions and it takes me a little longer to get into it. I open my text book and Maths book and read question 4.

_Find the distance (To the nearest km) between two places whose positions are 40 degrees North, 170 degrees west and 40 degrees North, 26 degrees East. _

Oh my god, I remember when we did this, I was staring at Sasuke the whole time. Dammit, I figured that I knew how to do this and slacked off. We didn't get sheets explaining how to do this, but if I ask Sasuke, he'll think that I'm stupid. But I didn't have to ask because Sasuke spoke suddenly.

"You find the Angular distance by subtracting 170 degrees and 26 degrees. Then you find the shortest angular distance by taking the answer by 360 degrees. Then you times that answer by 111.2cos40 degrees. Ok? Don't be afraid to ask Sakura..."

He never even looked at me when he spoke. Wow, he really is quite smart. I work out the question and the answer is 13,970Km. He confirms by nodding when he sees my answer. I smile and continue. When we are done he gets us some juice as we watch some TV. I explain to him that I don't really have to go home at any particular time because my mothers over seas. I ask Sasuke about his parents but he doesn't answer, I decide not to touch the issue. I then continue watching TV when Sasuke asks if I'd like to sleep over. I was absolutely stunned by this. He only just noticed me like yesterday! And he's asking me to sleep over. I try to act calm as I accept his proposal and tell him I save to go home to get my things. He offers to take me, but I decline. It's still barely light outside. I have only about half an hour to get my stuff before its dark. I make it back in time though. And when I arrive I see that he has some food ready for us to eat.

I put my things down in the living room beside the couch and find him in the kitchen with two bowls on the side table. It's spaghetti. I love spaghetti! It's my favourite dish ever, Kiba would make it for me when I was sick and my mom was away. Kiba's sweet like that. After dinner Sasuke gives me a choice where to sleep. A guest room, the couch and surprisingly, his bedroom. He takes me to the guest room and shows it to me. It's so gorgeous. It's open and wide and bright. Everything my room isn't. Then he takes me across the hall and opens the door. It's his bedroom. I glance around as he pushes me inside. It's also quite big, there's even a door connecting to a private bathroom. His bed has dark blue covers and it's huge. It could fit about five of me on it. I'd feel so weird with such a big bed; I'd need to have a whole bunch of pillows surrounding me to fill up the space.

"Sasuke this is nice..." I say as I turn around. I then see Sasuke looking at me in a weird way. He then walks up to me and I step backwards, but he keeps walking towards me, as I step back several more times I can't go any further, the bed's there. He then closes the gap between us and holds me close and whispers into my ear.

"You never thought that this was going to come true did you..." Then he puts his lips to mine. They're just as I always imagined; soft and sweet. As he tastes me freely he pushes me upon his bed and lands on top of me, I can't believe this is happening. It's all happening so fast. And there's this odd feeling inside of me. A million butterflies desperately trying to free themselves out of my body. It feels so unusual.


	5. Kiba's crush

As Sasuke continues to move his tongue freely inside my mouth and uses his hands to caress me I suddenly think that this whole thing is going so fast. I don't even know what we're really actually doing, what's going to happen I mean. What if, what if we have sex? I mean, I can't just lose it like this? My v-plates are so important to me. I know I vowed that one lonely night in my room that I'd lose my virginity to Sasuke because I loved him and would do anything to make him happy. But, things are different in theory that prac. I don't want to do this right now, I'm not ready.

"Sasuke..." I murmur as I try to pry him from my increasingly warm body.

"What..." he says as he continues to do what he's doing.

"Stop...I-…I think we're moving too fast..." I say breathlessly. He doesn't listen and continues. I then start squirming and resist. He still doesn't stop.

"Sasuke I said no!" I start to say franticly. Then he stops and looks into my eyes. He smirks and says "Fine…" and he gets off me and walks out of his room. I then follow him out and tell him that I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay the night. I hear him say "Tch..." as I walk out the door. It's like 7pm at night and it's dark. I then find my way home while carrying two bags, my school bag and clothes bag.

The next day I stumble into my class wearily. I fretted the whole night thinking of Sasuke. After roll call I walk to my first lesson, Science, with ruffled hair. I'm so bloody excited but freaked at the same time. My emotions then go crazy as I stand at the doorway starting at Ino making out with Sasuke. I can feel the threat of tears swell in my eyes. I then run out of the doorway passing Anko as I run off. She's just as surprised as I am. Then I hear her shout in the class room "INO, SASUKE DETENTION!".

I keep running and start wiping the tears that are now falling freely from my eyes. I then feel somebody in my way. I don't care who it is, but they begin to hold me and I hug them back. I bury my head in the person's chest and grasp onto their lose shirt.

"Sakura..It's ok.." I hear him say. I look up with my reddened eyes and stare into Kiba's.

"I'm sorry Kiba…I'm such…I'm such a bad person..." I say as I continue to cry in his chest. I feel him put his hand on my head and coo me. Even though we fought just yesterday, I feel like nothing has changed between us and I keep sobbing. He's always been there for me; I should really learn to trust Kiba. He's the best friend a person could ever have.

After a while my sobs die down and Kiba lets go of me and I look back up at him.

"Kiba…why are you such a nice guy. I mean...I've been nothing but rude to you since I found out you were friends with Sasuke...I'm so sorry…I should've believed you. I should never have…" I say as I trail off into the memory of yesterday. I then feel two hands on my cheeks and I look up into Kiba's shining earth brown eyes.

"Sakura…It's alright. I forgive you. You're my best friend. It's your choice to believe what you want. I shouldn't have tried to take that option from you. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I lied to you…" then he released me.

"Now smile for me..!" he continued as he grinned at me. I managed a small smile and he playfully nudged me.

"Hey, let's skip school…And when I say that…I mean leave school right now and have some fun!" proposes Kiba. I don't know what to do, but I know that I should follow my heart and not my head. So I say yes and smile. We collect and bags and tactfully escape from school. Yes that's right, escape. Surprisingly there are like five teachers patrolling the hallways, apparently this isn't the first time that Kiba has 'broken out of' school. We make it past them with Kiba's wonderful judgement and head for the video store and rent out some movies and head to Kiba's house, it's his turn to host.

We watch a couple of scary movies and I continually pounce onto Kiba after something scary happens out of nowhere, I then apologise and get off him, I don't know why, but he blushes, it's actually kinda cute. I then poke his nose and speak to him when the movie is over and the credits are rolling.

"You're so cute when you blush you know. Hmm, so why are you blushing? Thinking of Hinata aren't you. You so like her!" said Sakura happily.

Kiba laughs and shakes his head. "No, I actually like somebody else.." then his eyes deepen when he looks at me. Then it hit's me, he's so in love with this mystery girl! I have to meet her so I can convince her to date Kiba. He's pretty good looking and smart, even though he skips school a lot, yes, I've now learned the meaning of 'skipping school'.

"Well who is she!" I say as I nudge him and lean on his lap. Then he blushes again.

"Oh my god! It's Ino right?!" I say loudly.

"No.." he says as we both laugh.

"Tell me about her.." I say. Kiba smiles.

"Ok…Well…She's beautiful, she makes me laugh, she makes me cry, and she hurts me without intending to…" says Kiba as his voice drifts away.

"Aw, she must mean a lot to you. But why would you like her if she hurts you?! I'll beat her up, tell me who she is!" I exclaim.

"No...No...She hurts me…not physically, but emotionally. Not on purpose you know…But, she has the cutest face and voice. The smoothest skin..." says Kiba as he runs a finger across my knuckle, I then feel a tingle through my body. Wow, that was weird I can't help but think.

My smile widens. "Wow, she sounds so amazing!"

"Yeah…She is.." says Kiba as he looks away sadly. I sit up and gently put my hands to his face and make him look at me.

"What's wrong Kiba? Why are you upset?...I mean, what's the problem? Why can't you ask her out? If you want, I'll ask her for you!" I say, I can't stand the sight of Kiba being upset, it just tears me apart. I feel like ripping this girls limbs apart. I'll bloody kill her!

"Well...Problem is…She likes somebody else" says Kiba. But then he laughs. "Who cares though right? I only want her to be happy…".

I then hold my hand to his chest. "Kiba, who ever she is, she's the one who's missing out! You're drop dead gorgeous with a hint of cuteness to boot.." he smiles slightly and I continue "…Look, if she hasn't noticed you by now, then, she must be daft. And who ever the guy she has the hots for doesn't compare to you at all!"

"You think?" he says and I nod.

"Yeah, I thought so too..." he says. Then after a couple of seconds pass, the credits have already finished and Kiba puts on another movie. Great, it's another scary one.


	6. Painting!

A/N:For those of you who have been wondering whether it really is a SasuSaku fic, wonder no more! But Kiba is sooo cute right!?

* * *

As I walk through the halls of my school I ponder of who Kiba could have a crush on. I look at all the pretty girls who walk past me wondering whether it's them that Kiba's in love with. I think it's so sweet that he's so in love with this girl, for some reason I'm a little jealous, I mean, not in the bad way though, I just hope she's good enough for him, you know? I don't want her to hurt him. He's such a nice guy, Oh my gosh, talking about nice, I can see somebody who is the total opposite. I'll just avoid eye contact, pretend that I don't see him so he'll just ignore me. To tell the truth, even though I saw him with Ino, even though he hurt me so much, I still have feelings for him. I mean, it's not like we're going out, it's not like he needs to faithful you know? Maybe I'm just being selfish. I probably am…I mean, he can kiss anybody he likes…But, I must admit, I wish it were me.

Throughout the time I am pondering this I continue walking to my locker, oblivious that Sasuke is standing right next to it talking to somebody else. I'm lost in my little world; I began fantasizing of Sasuke and I. Then I remember, I have indeed kissed him myself, and it was great. Problem is, it happened so damn fast, maybe if we just started with maybe 'wanna go out?" – That would've been so much easier to go with. Oh well. When I reach my locker I grab the lock from my key ring attached to my home keys. I shove it in the lock and fiddle with the lock. I then feel this huge presence over me and I look up and Sasuke is leaning on the locker beside mine, smirking at me. I then feel at the pent up anger inside of me then open my locker swiftly and whack Sasuke in the face, at first I think of how good I feel after doing that, then I think 'shit!' because I might mess up the whole positioning of Sasuke's features, potentially mucking up his face; that, gorgeous handsome face. So I grab my books hastily then cautiously close the locker, hoping that Sasuke's still quite attractive. When I see his face, I'm happy because he looks the same then I feel angry again because I didn't hurt him like he hurt me.

"I suppose I deserved that…" said Sasuke.

"You suppose?!" I nearly shriek, but luckily keep my composure and say calmly.

"Yeah, you know, since I saw your face after Ino kissed me, I figured that you'd be…" trailed off Sasuke.

"Angry? Mad? Infuriated!? ENRAGED?! Any of these words ring a bell?" I asked loudly, almost causing a scene.

"I was gonna say upset but, I suppose those will do…" he says smugly. Oh, if only to wipe that smug look right off his face.

"Humph..." I say and look away.

"Well anyway, I'll see you in social. Today we're doing some weirdo art thing….I dunno, but there's always a free seat beside me if you want to…" starts Sasuke.

I look over to him, my curiosity peaked. "Well, whatever. Oh yeah, I suppose I'm sorry, even though Ino kissed me." He shrugged then walked away. It was then I realised that I had a conversation with him, it might not have been a civilised one, but it was still considered a conversation, I might've been yelling at him, but hey, I was yelling at _him_! Oh my god! I yelled at Uchiha Sasuke! Oh god, what if fan girls come and attack me. What…What if, what if Sasuke never speaks to me again! I start freaking out, then I realise that he practically asked for me to sit next to him in social. Social is a pretty random subject at my school. It's also compulsory. It's where we have a mixture of subjects and sometimes study lessons or people come to talk to us about random crap like 'the future!' or 'is bad health affecting you? If so…' stuff like that. It doesn't count for anything, it's a breeze, a bludge lesson – I love it.

When I walk into the classroom I peer around and see Sasuke sitting at one of the circular tables (They fit about 6 people each) no body's in the class except him, I'm pretty impressed, he's on time. I wander over slowly and sit next to him; he looks at me and smirks before looking away. I then see a couple of other people walk in the room and sit at the other tables, then by the time Kiba walks in out table's already full. It consists of Sasuke, me, Ino (ARRGH!!!! KILL KILL!!!! BITCH!!) who is sitting on the other side of Sasuke and is also death staring me, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankurou. When he sees me next to Sasuke he has this weird look plastered across his face, I don't know what it is, but I can tell it's not good, not good at all.

He walks over and taps Shikamaru (Who's sitting next to me) on the shoulder and whispers something into his ear. Shikamaru shakes his head the Kiba whispers something else into his ear, then Shikamaru's eyes shoot wide open and he gets up hurriedly and sits at another table mumbling the words "how troublesome...", Kiba sets himself down next to me and I smile at him, then I see who he's sitting next to, Hinata. Then I start thinking (yes I know, bad stuff happen when I think). Maybe Kiba is in love with Hinata! They are great friends. That's so sweet!

When our teacher walks in she tells us that we will be doing some random art stuff. We cover our table with news paper and she hands us canvases. We receive a bunch of paint and brushes and are told that we can paint what ever we want. As I grab a brush and dabbed it into the yellow I begin to paint my canvas that colour, I don't really know what I'm doing but, I'm really enjoying it. It makes me feel calm and at ease. I glance over to what Kiba is doing and he's draws something that resembles a mountain. I know it's incomplete but it looks great already, better than my yellow blob. I can see from the corner of my right eye that Sasuke is painting away madly. Then I suddenly hear him speak.

"Sakura, I drew you…"

I'm bewildered and shocked and hurriedly look over to what he did, as did everyone at out table. I look over and see some trees and beautiful pink flowers on the trees, they're blooming and some have fallen off and are blowing away. We've been in this lesson for like 30 minutes and they've done so much. I've been staring…at a yellow blob. I then connect with the thing that he said and the picture.

I hear Ino scoff and say "That's not Sakura…." I laugh and say "Yes, yes it is! Cherry Blossoms…duh" I then look at Sasuke and he smirks.

"You love it don't you. You just think I'm so amazing now don't you" says Sasuke.

"As if.." I say as I pretend to be angry still. He laughs. Then I feel this cold matter on my right cheek. I bring my hand up and touch it and look at what it was; pink paint. That little bastard, he put paint on my face. I then immediately dip my finger into the nearest colour to me, which is my yellow and shove it in Sasuke's face. My finger lands on his forehead, not the best aiming I know. He then dips all his fingers in an assortment of colours, black, pink and blue and he drags then down my face. I frown then laugh at how funny I must look. I then dig my whole hand in the white and smear it all in Sasuke's hair. You should've seen his face! He looked so shocked! It was hilarious! I looked back at Kiba who was glaring at as, as was Ino, and I smiled nevertheless at him. Then I feel a dabble of paint run down my hair and I see a big fall onto the table in front of me. I touch my hair and feel at the paint in there I retrieve my hand from my head and stare at the colours, hoping for pink, so that maybe it would blend in with the rest of my hair, no such luck. I get black, dark blue and something that looks like a greyish-green, I hope to god that it's actually paint. I stare at Sasuke who's suppressing a laugh. I stand up and grab the bucket of yellow paint and dump it one his head. I just hear the whole class gasp then turn into a rupture of laughter. Sasuke stands up then grabs the paint from his hair and flicks it on anybody around him, then everybody else stands up and starts throwing paint at each other and smear it on everyone else's faces. It was the funnest by far social class ever.

* * *

OI OI! I need peoples to read over new stories I might post! It actually might help my stories, I shoulda done this ages ago! Also, I need people interested in HP fics to read over them too. These people can be like...Checking peoples..or whatever. Review if you're interested!!

Mini-Poll thingo!!

_I was thinking about putting Naruto into the mix!! Should I?_

1) Yes...

2) No..

3) Maybe, lemme think for a while!!

**ALSO**

Mini-Poll numba 2!!

_I was wondering who you guys like better!?_

1) Kiba!!!

2) SaSuKe!!!!

3) NEITHER!!!!!!!

**ThAnK yOu 4 ReAdInG!!! - Catch Chapter 7 **

* * *


	7. Mission to find Kiba's crush

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages!! I had block exams..Lucky for all you guys I go on Holidays in a week!! Yay! End of grade 11...ugh..start of grade 12..Scary!! Oh well, whatever...Don't forget to check out the pictures!!! I shall post some for this story! Watch out for them!! R&R peoples!! Thanx!! MUAHAHA!  
Sasuke: URASAI!!!  
Me: Heh, sorry, on with the story now!...

* * *

After our class had the whole paint fight we all got into trouble by our teacher and were sent to the office to get replacement uniforms, we'd have to return them the next day. Mine is unbelievably small. The skirt is at least two inches shorter than my already short skirt and the blouse is small and tight and my bust is practically falling out of my shirt, it was all they had. I get all these weird looks, and when I walk over to Kiba drinking his sprite he nearly chokes on it, but spits it out onto Ino who squeals. I snigger, she deserves it, if you haven't noticed yet, I really, really, really hate Ino. I stare at Kiba who tries to escape my gaze and avoid looking at me all together. Then he peered at me again.

"What, I look horrible I know! This is at least two sizes too small…" I said as I looked down at my feet then stared at him and twiddled my fingers and pouted.

"Don't do that..." said Kiba as he looked away hastily. I stopped what I was doing.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" I said. Then I finally noticed that he was blushing. I looked around and only saw Ino. I furrowed my brow and frowned. Was it Ino that Kiba was looking at, was she then one that he liked? Urgh, I hate Ino, ever since, well never mind. I then saw Sasuke approach then when our eyes made contact he stopped. He looked my up and down then continued walking towards me. He hovered over me and smirked.

I looked down and saw my cleavage. I looked up and frowned.

"You pervert…talking advantage of my situation and looking down at my boobs..." I said.

"What are you talking about…I'm doing no such thing…" said Sasuke as he looked away. I smiled. What a fool, and such a bad liar. I looked to Kiba who was frowning at Sasuke with his arms crossed. Then after all of the class had new clothes we were shooed away. As I sat in Science gr bitting my teeth while I was being gawked at, I snuck peeks at Sasuke, his arm was hanging over his chair and he'd notice that I was looking and he'd smirk at me. To which I would then look away and blush.

"S-Sakura…Did...y-you hear a-about w-who came back t-to school h-here t-today?" asked Hinata. I looked over in curiosity and shook my head, my pink hair swaying. Just before she was about to reveal who it was, Anko spoke.

"Haruno, Hyuuga, you want a detention? Well you've got it…" she said without even looking up from the book she was scribbling into. I sighed, I didn't want another detention, I was in enough trouble for skipping last time. Geeze, what the hell am I supposed to do. After class was finished I walked up to her desk.

"Is there any possibility for me to get out of detention?" I asked blankly. Anko merely stared at me. Then she thought for a moment then spoke.

"Well, I can't get you out of anything. Go see the Dean of Students..." she replied.

"Wh..What...Um, yes Anko..." I said as I walked away. As I approached the Dean of students office I had to endure endless cat calls and whistles and such. When I arrived I knocked on the door. There was a 'come in' and I did so. I'd never met the Dean of Student's nor had I even known who it was. Nevertheless walked in and saw him sitting there reading a novel.

"What can I do you for?" he said without looking up from his most likely perverted book.

"I um. Want to get out of detention…" I said.

"Right. Well…do you know how much trouble you are in already for skipping the last of your detentions?" he asked. I studied him before answering. He had silver hair and an eye patch ( I didn't know what else to put..).

"I uh – yeah I do." I replied.

"Ok then. All you have to do is do a mission for me..." he started.

"Eh?" I replied unintelligently.

"Nah just kidding. But I am interested to know who Kiba Inuzuka has a crush on.."

Ahah, this would be a good mission, because I myself want to know, but why would the Dean of students need to know.

"Why?"

"Just curious.." he replied.

What a weirdo…Who made him the Dean of students?!

"Alright, I'll do it..." I say. He nods and says "No detentions for you then…Off you go". I walk out and wonder how I'm supposed to find out who Kiba likes. I decide to go to Hinata first. When I walk up to her she's rummaging through her locker.

"Hinata…Do you know who Kiba likes?" I ask.

"Eh..K-Kiba-kun? Um…N-No I don't know.." she says. I stare into her eyes and I know she's lying. Why would she lie to me?

"Why are you lying?" I ask again.

"I-I-I'm not lying!" she says.

"Hinata…you're a bad liar…" I reply as I put a hand on my hip and stare at her intently.

"I…Um…ask Shikamaru!" She says as she points, when I turn to look she runs off.

What the hell was that about?

I then stop and look as Shikamaru watches Hinata run off thinking the same thing as me. Then he looks at me and I smile sweetly, he knows something's up, then he makes a move to walk off then he sees what I'm wearing and can't move.

"Shikamaru.." I say sweetly as I walk closer to him. He stares at me and says nothing.

"Do you know who Kiba likes?" I ask. I then watch as his face turns from seriousness to amusement. He starts laughing and I stare in bewilderment.

"W-What did I say?!" I say.

"You really need to wake up" he says as he begins to walk off. I have no idea what to think. Maybe I should just go to Kiba and ask him bluntly.

I search for Kiba and finally find him outside sitting below a tree. He sees me and stands up.

"Hey Kiba!" I say as I near him. He smiles.

"Kiba..I need to ask you something, and you have to answer truthfully right, because it's to get me out of a lot of trouble.." I say as I smile at him.

"Yeah alright.." he says.

"Who do you like?" I ask.

"Uh, heaps of people, I like you, I like, Hinata, Shino...All my friends.." he says as if I'm stupid.

"No, I mean...Who do you have a crush on..." after I say this, the smile is wiped from his face.

"I um…why is it that you need to know?" he asks.

"Well, I'll get in heaps of trouble if I don't find out...that's all…I mean if you don't care.."

He laughs. "I care heaps...you know?" he says. I smile then he stares seriously at me.

"I have a crush on….I like..I mean, I love you Sakura.."

"haha..No really.." I say a little annoyed that he'd joke like this.

"No, Sakura I'm dead set serious.." he says, as I look into his eyes, I realise that he's telling the truth. Suddenly I feel like I'm choking, I feel out of breath, Kiba likes me? I'm the one he's in love with, so then it's me that hurt him emotionally? This is horrible!

"Hey Kiba!" says a familiar voice. I snap out of my thoughts and come back to reality and peer at who was yelling. And just when you think a day couldn't get any worse, it does. I gasp as I stare at him for at least 2 seconds, then run off.


	8. He returned

RECAP:

"Hey Kiba!" says a familiar voice. I snap out of my thoughts and come back to reality and peer at who was yelling. And just when you think a day couldn't get

any worse, it does. I gasp as I stare at him for at least 2 seconds, then run off.

"So who was it?" asked Kakashi.

I stare at the floor miserably. "Me" I mumble.

Kakashi chuckles. "Wow, what do you know! That definitely is interesting now isn't it? Hmm, ok no detention then. Off you go then" he continues.

I walk out the door and shut it behind me. I think of him, after he yelled out for Kiba, I just lost it. I can't believe he's the one who's back. Why did he have to come here now, and then Kiba. He…said those things. He said he loved me, what does that mean? Ugh, I know what it means, but what's going to happen to our relationship? No! Our friendship I mean…He's such a nice guy, my friend. I never really had feelings for him like that. What am I supposed to do.

As I continue thinking I don't even realise that I'm heading straight into somebody in the hallway. As I near he turns around and bumps straight into me, sending me backwards and my really really short skirt to fly upwards and reveal my little teddy bear undies.

"Eeeep!" I scream as I pull my skirt down and stand up in shame. I then stare into his face, like I had so many times before, but this time was different, this time he wasn't mine.

"Sakura? Is that you! Wow, you look uh, different" said Naruto looking at my tight-fitting clothing. He probably thinks I'm some sort of Whore now, wonderful, my ex-boyfriend thinks I'm a slut.

"H-Hi Naruto.." I say timidly. I still remember what happened, and I'm pretty sure he's forgotten by now, it probably wasn't that important to him. Oh damn it, I'm getting upset. Then if things couldn't get worse I see Ino prance up to stand next to Naruto. She drapes herself over him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Why are you talking to her?" she whines.

"Hi Ino, we're just catching up" said Naruto.

"So…you two are still together?" I asked. I feel worse and worse inside. My stomach is turning inside out.

"Yeah we are…"

"Never would have guessed.." I say spitefully as I stare at Ino, who just seems to hit on all the guys I'm interested in. How could Naruto do this, continue to hurt me so, parading Ino around like this. What wrong did I ever do to him?

"So are you dating anyone?" he asks suddenly. Ino giggles a little as Naruto sneaks his hand up her shirt.

I don't know what to say. I feel like crying, this is just too much to handle in one day. And today started out so well. What's a person to do, oh well.

"I uh, I um-" and suddenly I feel an arm slither around my waist and a deep voice that's familiar.

"Yeah of course she is. She's dating me"

I look up and my heart skips a beat, he then looks to me and winks. I then look back at Naruto and Ino. Ino is now sneering and Naruto shows a face of shock and surprise.

"Yes, Sasuke and I are dating! Wonderful isn't it. I always said it would happen and it did! What do you know…" I say. I try to rub it in as much as I can possibly do. Even though we aren't really dating and it's all a lie, I still feel justice from it.

"Oh, I see" said Naruto as he narrows his eyes at Sasuke, who merely smirks, taking pride from irritating Naruto. Naruto then nods and he and Ino walk off.

I no longer feel a deep feeling of sadness, I feel as if it has disappeared altogether, leaving only Happiness and triumph. I look up to Sasuke who is still smirking and I hug him with all my might and to my surprise he hugs me back. I then release him.

"Thank you so much Sasuke!" I say in sheer delight whilst smiling.

"Tch. It was no problem at all. So, what's going on between you and Naruto?" he asks. I wasn't expecting that question at all so I feel as if I've just been knocked off a wall by a huge rock been thrown at me.

"Um...W-we..." I start. I fail to complete that sentence so I take a deep breath and try again. "We dated once, for like a year and a half, then he…Then I found out he was cheating on me with Ino for about 7 months. Then he dumped me, just like that. He was my first you know." I say sadly.

"What? I thought you were a virgin!" says Sasuke. I stare at him wide-eyed shocked at his words. I hit him on the arm and speak.

"I am you fool! He was my first boyfriend! God, what is it with guys and sex! My god! It's like the males religion!!" I exclaim. Oh well, I'll get over it.

Sasuke laughs. "Yeah it is in a way you know".

"Yeah righto then..." I say as we begin to walk to my locker. I collect P.E bag and Sasuke say's "Bye" as the bell rings. Unbeknown to Sakura he was felt with rage when he heard what Naruto had done to her. He didn't know why those feelings were there, but they were.

I walk to the girls change rooms and change into my short pants and shirt. When I walk out into the gym I'm surprised to see Sasuke and Kiba and Naruto…And the rest of the boys P.E class. I then enter a state of deep confusion when I see my fellow female gym class. Then my confusion leaves when I'm told that our classes are joining for the boys teacher is away.

We begin to do suicide runs. And every so often I look to the opposite side of the gym and stare as Sasuke who's sweating a little and seems to be ahead of the other males. I giggle to myself then somebody bumps into my shoulder. I'm about to apologise when I see Ino staring at me, her eyes on fire. We stop and stare at each other.

"So, you're dating Sasuke? My Sasuke?" she says with a whole heap of attitude in her voice.

I scoff and reply with just as much spite. "First off, he's not yours ok! You're dating Naruto, or don't you remember sleeping with him while he was dating me. Huh? And yeah, what if we're dating!?"

After a while we just stare at each other. Then I realise that Ino and I haven't gotten in trouble for ceasing out suicide runs, then just as Ino is about to slap me I know why the teacher isn't bothering me.

"Naruto you bastard! What makes you think you're so good to be able to date two girls at one time huh?" yells Sasuke as he pushed Naruto. All I do is stare in shock

"Oh that's rich coming from the schools womaniser!" Naruto scoffs then continues. "I've even heard you dated 4 women at the same time, you're the bastard!" Yelled Naruto pushing Sasuke back.

Ino stops in mid-slap and drops her hand. The other girls also stop running and stare at the scene before them. They all begin whispering and telling their fresh rumours immediately.

I then watch as Sasuke throws a punch at Naruto, to which contact is made and Naruto falls back onto the ground yelling profanities. I, as well as other girls gasp. Then watch as other boys like Kiba try to hold Sasuke back. Naruto gets up and is immediately held by other boys in the class, while the teacher yells at the Naruto breaks free and begins to punch Sasuke in the face the boys try to hold him again but it's takes them a while and the guys who were holding Sasuke never let go, so he never had a chance. Sasuke stands there drowsily and stumbles a little; he would've fallen down if the boys weren't holding him. Then teacher sends them both away, Naruto to the Principal and Sasuke to the nurse. When the class is over I rush over to the Nurses ward, not caring that I have Maths now.

I walk into the room and walk over to Sasuke who's sitting on a bed with a bag of frozen peas on his eye and a tissue shoved up his nose. When he see's Sakura he immediately pulls it from his nose.

"I didn't think of shoving it up my nose" he says, I smile and grab another tissue and dap the blood that starts dripping from his nose.

"You should put it back up there…" I suggest, he shrugs and puts the tissue back up his nose. I sit on the bed next to him and stare at him. I reach my hand up and take the peas from his eye and cringe as I see a fresh black eye, I hastily push the peas back on.

"Ouch!" says Sasuke.

"Oh I'm so sorry!!" I say, I didn't mean to hurt him. We then sit in the silence for a while before I speak again.

"You idiot...Why did you start that"

"Tch..." says Sasuke as he looks away.

"Tch isn't an answer" I say strongly.

"Fine if you want to know. Naruto was talking about how he'd been dating you and how he and Ino started dating a while later. Then he was saying crap about how he did you and Ino..." said Sasuke. He was still looking away.

I then realise he was defending me. I suddenly get this warm feeling inside my stomach, then I feel angered about what Naruto said and how he hurt Sasuke when he was being held back.

"B-But why would you defend me! I mean, who cares if they say some stuff about me. It doesn't matter because you and I know some of the things he says isn't true" I say as I touch his face. He looks at me and smirks.

"It's not that, I just didn't want the other guys thinking that Naruto took your virginity, I want them to know it will be me who has you first"

I drop my hand and frown at him. I feel like slapping him. I then figure that he's trying to hide his feelings for me, but then I don't really know. I don't know if he likes me. Then suddenly he leans in and kisses me. I don't know what to do for a second, but then I decide to kiss him back. I decide that he does like me a little, and that he was half lying. When he breaks the kiss he pants and he says something to me, and I know straight away that he does have feelings for me, even if it is only a small amount.


	9. The Accident

"Let me protect you, like when we were young" said Sasuke breathlessly. I stare at him in awe and shock. Is he serious? What does he mean by that? When we were young? What on earth is he talking about?

"Ugh, I mean, um, you know I mean, lets pretend that we're dating so you can get back at Naruto…You uh, know what I mean?" says Sasuke trying to back-pedal. I try to forget what he had previously said and merely nod.

"Good then…" says Sasuke as he stands up and puts his hands in his pocket and walks out the door. It then that I realise what I've just agreed to; to pretend to date Sasuke…We'd be doing stuff that girlfriends and boyfriends do. Well, in public anyway, and, in a way we would be dating, but I suppose it would be a lie at the same time. I sit on the bed then I realise that I'm very late for Maths. I run to my locker and get my books and then squeeze into my uniform with much difficulty and run to Maths. I walk into the room and begin apologising immediately.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I-I'm sorry!!" I say bowing over and over again. I then look up to see that nobody' s in the room, I then realise we are in a different room today and I curse myself and make my way to the other side of the room and walk through the door.

"Haruno Sakura, you're late" says the teacher at the front of the class; gosh does he like to point out the obvious.

"I-I know…I'm very sorry, it won't ever happen again.." I say as I bow.

"No matter..Just get to your seat, there's on free beside Inuzuka" he replies and burries his head in a sheet of papers. My body goes rigid as I hear Kiba's name, I have to sit next to him. This is going to be so awkward. I walk over to the empty seat and sit down. I don't even glance in Kiba's direction. I sit down and realise that our teacher hasn't said a word and that he'd probably assigned us work to do, I haven't the slightest clue what we're doing. I glance to my left, for Kiba is on my right. I see the most unsocial person in the whole friggin school, Gaara, this is so unfair! Ugh, I turn around and see Sasuke smirking at me. I smile immediately yet unintentionally. I see from the corner of my eye kiba scrunching up a piece of paper in anger. Is it because of me? Is it because I'm smiling because of Sasuke, or that I'm ignoring him. I don't know what to do, but I'm not talking to Kiba, that's for sure.

I continue to sit in silence, then pull out my maths exercise book and start scribbling in it, just to make it look like I'm working. I then feel a nudge on my right and see a piece of paper fly onto my desk. It's all folded up neatly with my name inscribed on it. I unfold it carefully and read what it says.

_Hey Sakura, it's obvious that we need to talk, meet me after school at the gate so we can talk, please…_

_From Kiba…_

I inhale slowly. It's true we really do need to talk now…I am happy that he's not really upset about how I reacted. Kiba is a nice guy, I should've been more understanding, but I must admit, I was not expecting that at all. Hmmph, oh well, what can I do.

I then begin to scribble in my maths book, I get bored almost instantly. I draw little love hearts and random insignia and then Sakura Uchiha. I stop and stare, bolding the two words. I then hear Kiba fumble with him pen and watch as it drops off the table. I can't help but figure that it was from what I had written; I quickly scribble it out and sigh waiting for my torment to end. It ends in about 55 minutes. I hastily stand up and rush out the door. I walk briskly down the hallway towards my locker. I collect my books and exit the school. As I walk out I stand at the edge of the footpath, wondering if I should even talk to Kiba. I decide that I shouldn't ruin our friendship over a silly crush and I wait near the gate, feeling nervous of what Kiba would say to me.

I stand there for what seems like forever, but I know it isn't when I peer at my watch, it's only been two minutes. I then look up and see Kiba heading straight towards me, in one swift move he drops his bag and puts his hands to my cheeks and presses his lips to mine. After a couple of seconds he lets go and stares at me. Then he smiles, I smile out of awkwardness.

"um..Kiba?" I say.

"I know, that was totally out of line, but you must understand, I really needed to do that. To get it out of the way. And guess what, I thought that I'd had full on feelings when I finally did that, but it was a no go. I felt nothing, no fireworks, no butterflies, absolutely nothing. So I'm thinking that I don't like you like that anymore! Isn't that great!" says Kiba happily. I tilt my head to the side in confusion, but decide that's good enough. I smiled and hug him. Our friendship is still a go. Then out of nowhere Sasuke runs up and tackles Kiba, they begin fighting and thrashing around, throwing blind punches and hooks here and there. I begin yelling for them to stop.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were initiating sex!" I yelled. I really had no idea what I was talking about but I figured that the mention of homosexuality between the two would make them stop, and surprisingly it did. Sasuke threw his last punch and stood up.

"Why did you kiss him now that we're going out?" said Sasuke in an eerily calm voice.

"Is that why you tackled my best friend? You fool, he was proving that he had no feelings for me!!" I replied.

Kiba spat, his bloody spit landed on the grass near Sasuke's shoe. He wiped his mouth and picked up his bag and spoke.

"That's right. It's not like we were making ou- What?" he said, he just comprehended what Sasuke had said.

"You two are dating? Since when?" he asked looking from Sasuke to me.

"oh uh, just today...Anyway, Sasuke apologise to Kiba!" I say. Sasuke looks ignorant and looks away.

"Sasuke.." I saw wearily.

He scoffs and mumbles something inaudible. I decide it's good enough and shrug at Kiba he smiles.

"I'd better go now cya" he says and walks off. Obviously he doesn't want to walk home with me, I figure he wants to be alone for a little while. Then look at Sasuke who's smirking.

"Why the hell are you smirking?" I say angrily.

"No reason" he replies. "Anyway, I'll give you a ride home, c'mon"

I've never seen Sasuke's car before, so I'm a little excited. We begin walking to the student's car park I see one car; a black sleek Lexus.

"Nice" I comment.

"Thanks" replies Sasuke as we finally reach the black car.

He unlocks it and we get inside. I settle myself in it and feel the leather seating. It's pretty comfortable. He starts the car and begins driving.

"Do you even know where I live?" I say after 5 minutes of driving. Sasuke shakes his head, and I laugh. I quickly tell him where I live and he nods.

"Hey, since you're my girlfriend and all, do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Sasuke asks suddenly. He drives past my house and I inhale quickly.

"um sure, you uh, went past my house" I say.

"Oh sorry, no matter, I want to take you somewhere first" he replies.

"Alright then, but that means less time for me to get ready you do realise right?" I say.

"Yeah, I figured that. But hey, you're not a fussy girl right? You don't need hours to get ready…" he says half statement, half question.

"I uh…of course", but I am lying, if just a little. I do take more than an hour to get ready. The shower alone takes about 40 minutes, I know, a little extreme, but I like my showers. We stop at a red light and I feel a hand on my thigh. I look over and see Sasuke's head getting nearer to mine. I know what's going on, and I really don't mind. He catches my lips in a kiss and we stay like that for a long while. We suddenly hear a horn beep from the car behind us and Sasuke breaks the kiss. There's a green light and Sasuke accelerates. Then we suddenly hear a loud screech then a bang and then I hear nothing. I then see black and nothing else. I then open my eyes slightly and see so many colours, blue, white and red, lots and lots of red. My head thumps alongside my fast beating heart. I have no idea what's going on. I then hear Sasuke's voice. For some reason he's yelling. Then again, I see nothing, just black.


	10. Older Brother

Recap:

"I uh…of course", but I am lying, if just a little. I do take more than an hour to get ready. The shower alone takes about 40 minutes, I know, a little extreme, but I like my showers. We stop at a red light and I feel a hand on my thigh. I look over and see Sasuke's head getting nearer to mine. I know what's going on, and I really don't mind. He catches my lips in a kiss and we stay like that for a long while. We suddenly hear a horn beep from the car behind us and Sasuke breaks the kiss. There's a green light and Sasuke accelerates. Then we suddenly hear a loud screech then a bang and then I hear nothing. I then see black and nothing else. I then open my eyes slightly and see so many colours, blue, white and red, lots and lots of red. My head thumps alongside my fast beating heart. I have no idea what's going on. I then hear Sasuke's voice. For some reason he's yelling. Then again, I see nothing, just black.

Suddenly there's this huge pain on my head. I raise my hand and put it to my head. I cringe from the pain. I open my eyes finally. I start to panic because I'm in an unfamiliar room and I don't remember how I got here. It takes me a while to realise I'm in a hospital. I subsequently remember the car accident. But I don't remember how I got out and what about Sasuke.

Oh no Sasuke! What happened to Sasuke? I then try to make a move to get out of bed but then I feel my chest tense and then a pain so bad shoots through me as if I'm being stabbed repeatedly. I gasp loudly and wince. It's worse than I could've imagined. I look down, and peer into my hospital garment. There's bandages wrapped around me. I must've gotten cut or something. I then reach up and feel more bandages around my head. No wonder I feel a little dizzy. I then hear the door open and watch as Naruto enters the room, walking closer to become beside me.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asks nervously. I look up at him and look to my hands and twiddle my thumbs.

"Hows Sasuke?" I ask.

"I don't know…I came just as soon as I heard…For you of course, not that fool who got you in this trouble" said Naruto.

All of a sudden I felt so angry. "He's not a fool! It's not his fault!" I yelled. Then I heard the door open again and as relived to see Kiba's worried face. He pushed Naruto out of the way and hugged me. He let go and looked to Naruto.

"I think you should leave right now" said Kiba. Naruto shrugged and left.

"Thanks Kiba..." I muttered when Naruto shut the door behind him.

"Anything for you Sakura. A-Are you okay?"

I tried to smile but I couldn't. "Yeah, sure I am Kiba. I'm a tough girl" I said.

"P-please tell me how Sasuke is? Where is he?" I said a little shaken up.

Kiba looked away for a moment as If trying to figure out how to deliver bad news.

"Kiba, tell me he's ok. Just tell me" I continued. Kiba heaved a sigh and looked at me.

"This is just what I've heard ok? Well, when the car crashed into you guys you were stuck in the car and they took Sasuke out with ease, but your seatbelt wouldn't come off so the policemen just kinda left you after they tried they couldn't risk anymore because the car started on fire."

"That doesn't answer my question Kiba! So how did I get out? Why am I here?!" I said loudly, I was starting to get a little irritated.

"Sasuke went in after you…And he managed to get you out"

"So where is he?!" I said.

"He's right over there…" said Kiba pointing to my right. I looked over and saw a large white curtain with a silhouette of somebody upon a bead.

"Draw the curtain Kiba" I said.

"I can't do that Sakura" he replied.

"Just do it!" I yelled.

Kiba sighed and walked over and pulled the curtain back. And I saw him. He was sleeping and had many bandages around him. On his torso his head his arms his legs.

"What happened Kiba?"

"Well he couldn't get away fast enough. The car exploded and certain parts of his caught on fire. It must've been excruciating pain. He's in a coma. And to top it off, a part of the car shot off from the explosion and it stabbed him in the back and it was so deep that it cut open his heart, they needed to replace it. Luckily there was a patient here who had died and there was a successful transplant."

I could feel the threat of tears swell in my eyes. I bit my lip and nodded. It's my entire fault. He risked his life for mine. This just isn't fair.

A month later I was released and I came back everyday to see how Sasuke was doing, and everyday the nurses and doctors told me that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Though his body had been healing well, they said that his emotional scars from the trauma were still pretty fresh and that if Sasuke wanted to wake up, he would. After a while school had ended and the holidays had started. Though you could only find me beside Sasuke's bed.

I held Sasuke's hand and fiddled with his fingers. It was about half-pasted seven P.M. It had been a couple of months since the accident and Sasuke's burns and scratches had healed perfectly; though he had some small unnoticeable scars. I felt so tired; I'd been here since seven A.M. I stood up and brushed the hair from Sasuke's face and walked to the door and looked back at Sasuke. I then walked past a Nurse and asked that if there was a change in Sasuke, that she would call me immediately. I then walked out of the hospital and to the nearest coffee shop.

I ordered a cappuccino and waited. I then saw a tall man order a coffee and he walked over and waited beside me. He had black hair and dark eyes, just like Sasuke. He sorta had a pony tail thing happening, usually I think of that as feminine but he kind of looked alright, even handsome. He looked at me and I blushed and looked away. He smiled a bit though I didn't see. I then looked at him again, and I didn't even realise that I was staring at him, I was lost in a different world, so much so that I didn't even realise that my name was being called for my coffee. He then looked to me and smiled and spoke.

"I think you cappuccino is ready"

I snapped out of my haze and grabbed my coffee and disappeared in an instant. I felt so embarrassed. What a fool. As I was walking back to the hospital my phone rang.

"_Miss Haruno?"_ said a concerned voice.

"Yes?"

"_Our patient Uchiha Sasuke is having heart failure and, the doctors are trying to bring him back at this very moment"_

I felt my own heart clench and I dropped my coffee and ran towards the hospital. As I got into the elevator I could only hope that Sasuke was okay. When the doors opened I swear I saw a flash of the man from the coffee shop but I shake it off and run towards Sasuke's room. I was stopped at the door by a Nurse who said I couldn't enter. I saw another doctor enter the scene and use the defibulator. (The thing that doctors use to shock the heart…?) After a couple of tries they stop.

"What's going on? Why did they stop?" I said franticly.

"Don't worry they got his heart beating again. You can go see him when the doctors leave and pack the gear up"

I heave a sigh of huge relief and raise my palm to my forehead. That was such a big scare. A couple of minutes later the doctors leave and then the nurse then walks to another room and out of my way. I then walk in briskly and stand by Sasuke's bed and hold his hand and hold it to my chest. I then see a doctor walk to the end of his bed and grab his profile and write on it. I then recognise him as the man from the coffee shop, so it was him whom I had seen. He looks up and sees me peering at him; he stops writing and smiles at me.

"So, my patient is your companion?" he says smoothly.

It takes me a moment to realise he is actually talking to me. I then nod.

"How well do you know him?" he asks.

"Um, we sort of are friends, but I don't really know him thoroughly…" I say.

"So you wouldn't have known that he has an older brother?"

"No…He has an older brother? How do you know?" I ask bewildered.

"I am his doctor, I have to take family histories, but then I already know his, this is my younger brother"

I stare in shock. This is a first, I then rad his name tag; Mr. Uchiha. So it's true then. Though I must admit I had seen a turned down picture of the two, but I never thought that I'd actually get a chance to meet him. After so long I forgot that Sasuke even had a sibling, he'd never talk about his family, nevertheless his older brother, why didn't he ever tell me about him? And how come nobody at our school knew about him?

"My names Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you..." he said as he held out his hand.


	11. You, me and your bro Itachi

I stare at him and at his extended hand, at first I'm at a loss for words and actions. I don't know whether or not to shake his hand. But I figure that that's rude so I extend my hand and we shake them.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss…." He said as he trailed off.

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura…it's a pleasure to meet you" I said in bewilderment. When he heard those words it appeared as he was thinking hard, and that he just figured something out, like something just clicked, but he composed himself quickly. He was so attractive, like Sasuke. I could see the resemblance now. He looked very sophisticated and he was so sweet. But Sakura had only just met him.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. And if I knew that Sasuke was hanging around such pretty girls I would have been at him a lot more!" he said with such air.

"Y-you live with Sasuke?" I asked, I hadn't even noticed.

"Yes of course, I can't let him live on his own. But I work a lot, so I'm hardly ever there" said Itachi. I nodded with understanding. It was then I noticed that our hands were still connected. I blushed and took mine away and he chuckled.

"Well, I must be going I am a busy man" he said as I smiled. He then turned and walked out of the room. I looked down at my hand and smiled even more. He was such a gentleman. So sweet and I dare say, cute! Wait, what am I thinking! I'm sort of in a thing with Sasuke.

It was then that I realised that I wasn't sure what Sasuke and I were doing. Were we officially dating? Or were we just doing something casual. I had no idea that's for sure. But then I remembered, we were going to pretend to be dating, to make Naruto jealous. But I didn't really care about Naruto anymore, who he was with didn't cross my mind and I really didn't give a shit at all.

After a couple of days Itachi and I spoke a lot. And every time we did I'd feel nostalgic around him. He would just say things and do things that seemed so familiar, in a way it sort of scared me. It's like I met him in a dream of a dream. It's like I knew him already. We were acting as if we'd been friends for years. We were just so good with each other, and he was so affectionate with me. He was definitely sweet and caring. We'd play around a lot, even when he was working, in which he'd get glared at by his co-workers. Then one day he was hugging me playfully and I heard a murmur coming from Sasuke. I looked over suddenly and his finger was moving slightly. Itachi ceased our playing and walked over to him and checked his stats. He then made notes and then stared at Sasuke, which was what I was already doing.

His eyes fluttered slightly and slowly but surely they opened. I was almost in tears of happiness. I was so excited. I hurriedly walked over and grabbed his hand and whispered his name.

"Sasuke…." I muttered.

He inhaled deeply and then I saw him full Onyx eyes and he peered over to me. I gasped a little then smiled.

"Hey stranger" he said. I smiled and held his hand tighter. Then Itachi approached him and checked his stats once more and made a couple more notes then turned to Sasuke.

"You're awake" he said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he then peered at me momentarily before looking back at Itachi.

"No shit…What are you doing here? How dare you even try to do this again? How, just how?" said Sasuke, he was infuriated, so much so that he let go of Sakura's hand. She then felt an odd sensation of de ja vu.

"What are you talking about?" said Itachi with no hint of anger at all in his voice. He was very composed unlike Sasuke.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" replied Sasuke. Itachi didn't reply to Sasuke's comment but still replied.

"Well, your vitals look good and you're looking well. You've healed fine and that means you'll be out of here by next week, so rest up" he then put on a smile and he then turned to me.

"I'd better go, I'll see you later" he said to me, in which I nodded and smiled. He then left and Sasuke and I were stuck in an awkward silence. After a while I just couldn't stand it much longer.

"Why did you never mention Itachi?" I asked.

"Why are you even talking to him? Why Sakura? I was gone for a little while and you go off with any person you find. You are so desperate! You're cheating on me with my brother! How could you?!" said Sasuke loudly. I was stuck in shock and had no idea as to what to say. He'd never been this angry at me before. But then I felt a whole different feeling; anger towards Sasuke. How could he say these things! We weren't even actually dating, so how was I cheating? Itachi and I had only spoken and hugged a couple of times! I was infuriated, so much so that I yelled back at him.

"We aren't dating! So how can I be cheating?! And by the way, the reason you probably didn't tell me about Itachi is because he's a much nicer guy than you are! And you're jealous of him! I know why! He's fantastic, heaps better than you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go now" I said angrily. After I was finished I turned on my hell and walked hurriedly out of the room. I was so angry that I walked home, which was about an hour walk, but I didn't care at all.

* * *

Sorry, such a short chappie! I just wanted to update. Sorry guys for the like...long long long time I havent updated...


End file.
